Mail (Mass Effect: Datapad)
While playing Mass Effect 3 if a player has also downloaded the iOS app Mass Effect: Datapad and linked it with the same Origin account as linked to Mass Effect 3, they can brief messages from squad mates and allies. These messages are sent to Commander Shepard and influenced by who you have spoken to, decisions you have made, mission outcomes, crew recruited, as well as who is alive in your current playthrough. The messages are sorted by name of the sender followed by the order in which they are sent by the sender. Names are shortened in the app. Admiral Raan * Zaal'Koris' return has saved many civilian ships, Commander. Thank you again for finding him on Rannoch. Allers * Interview has aired--and it's getting re-run all over the place! You and your household name.... Aria * Well, it's not Sederis, but it's close enough. Eclipse is on board. Nice work. * Nice work with Narl. The Blood Pack needs to fight, and I need cannon fodder. * Good to see you haven't lost your edge now that you've gone legit again. Let's do some business. Ash * Hey, Skipper. They might actually let me see you today. Hang in there. * Looks like I'm getting out of the hospital. About time. * Thanks again for coming to the memorial. That means a lot. * Ready for action, Commander. Also, never drinking with Vega again. * After our talk all I'm thinking of is my Dad's cooking. Normandy chow just isn't cutting it. * Doubt any of us will be getting much sleep anytime soon. But I believe in you. Bailey * Hell of a mess down here. Could've been a lot worse, though. Thanks. Conrad * Wow, Jenna is really something! And she likes me! Listen, if you ever need help on the Normandy, just let me know! Cortez * Thanks for coming. Don't know if I'd've been able to get through it without you there. Din Korlack * The bombers are on their way. Thank you for saving my life, Earth-clan. EDI * I have made the necessary preparations regarding krogan support, although the long-term issues remain. * Shepard, when you have time, I have another question for you. Actually, I have 1,623,058, but I'm pacing myself. * Thank you for discussing my questions. Speaking with you results in better advice than searching the extranet. * The geth dreadnought was fascinating. Even in combat, the geth remain an intriguing synthetic species. * I wish I could have entered the consensus with you. It sounds like a remarkable experience. * I am devoting additional resources to studying Reaper movements. We are going to beat them, Shepard. Garrus * Asked around about that turian team on Tuchanka but got stonewalled. Whatever it is, it's big. * For a guy named "Joker", he tells some terrible ones. With the krogan on our side, I guess he's allowed to celebrate. * Summoning the mother of all thresher maws? You never make it dull, do you? Just wish we had all come home. * Glad we didn't have to add a name to this wall, Shepard. Thanks for coming by. * Glad we got Jacob out of there okay. Thought we'd be doing a replay of my siege on Omega for a bit there. * Let me know if you ever want a rematch somewhere less windy. Those tornadoes on the Citadel are brutal. * Still not used to being in charge. If only they'd asked my opinion a few years earlier... * Even after that whole Overlord nightmare, Shepard? Gutsy move! * Glad you were the one to talk to the Reaper. I would've just shot it some more for spite. * Thanks for coming by. Not many people to talk with about the big choices these days. * Damn Cerberus bastards. They sent us to help Horizon before, and now they've destroyed it themselves. * Let me know when you want to show me a few more vid moves... or more target practice. Hope you're still flexible. * It's late. Jut got up for some water. You're still asleep. Wanted to say how beautiful I think you are. Love G * Congrats on being the Galatic Champion of Bottle Shooting. When the bottles rise and attack we'll know who to turn to. Geth Primes * Our cognition is vastly improved. We thank you, Shepard-Commander. The geth will reciprocate this trust. Grunt * Healing up. Bored. * Back on my feet. Getting my assignment today. About time. Hackett * You never were one to miss a chance to make alliances, Commander. Nice work with the geth. Jack * Just blew up an entire Reaper base. Brought the whole thing down. Reminded me of you. * Rodriguez just ripped a husk's head off. May be some hope for her yet. * Thanks for helping me out with shore leave. Also, you're still a crappy dancer. Jacob * Here's the update. Brynn now wants to call the baby 'Hackett'. Heh, not bad for a girl, I guess. * Hey Shepard. Got all the families settled and everyone's working 24/7 now. * Hey, Commander. Signed up for active duty. Maybe I'll see you on Earth. Reapers are gonna pay. James * You impressed the hell outta the boys. Now they're getting me free drinks! * Damn those turians aren't afraid to go all the way. * Hell of a thing down there. Glad that thresher maw's on our side, huh? * Thanks for showing me the shiny digs. Still not sure if N7's right for me, but the talk helps. * Damn, yeah, this ink stings a bit more than usual. Still worth it, though. Javik * The lizard doctor made me read him. His thoughts are even more confusing than his speech. * Water is significantly more intuitive than this clumsy apparatus. I am limited in how many charact * Hope did not save my people. But we never bothered to try. Maybe your cycle will be different. * I can assist if you have difficulty with the airlock. * Foolish. You allowed a machine access to your mind? What if it infected you? * You asari is strong. but I will not tell her that. She must find her won strength. * I had forgotten their faces. Thank you for that much. * The other species are too optimistic. Reapers can't be wished away. Hope did not save my people. * Thresher maws have gotten much bigger. Too big to ride now. A shame. Joker * Oh man, EDI's asking some guy for his opinion on the war. I think he thinks he's being recorded. * Hey! Don't scratch the paint on the new EDI-bot, okay? * Not many pilots could handle a pickup with an unfamiliar ship in the middle of a space battle. Just sayin'. * Any time you want me to play tag with a Cerberus cruiser, you just let me know. * Thanks for coming by, Commander. Liquid courage wasn't cutting it. Needed the old-fashioned kind. Kaidan * I got my things and set up on the starboard observation deck. Come by whenever you like, okay? Door's open. * I'll try to do humanity proud as a Spectre. Know I've got a lot to live up to. * Thanks again for the chat. Sometimes you gotta talk through things to figure them out, you know? * Thanks for listening. Only place I'd rather be right now is Earth and if I can't be there, I'm glad I'm here. Liara * It was nice to sit and have a drink on the Presidium, even if I was working. * Hope that in a few centuries, the Reapers are just a long-faded memory. Thanks for the visit. * Message out and away. Perhaps the hanar will be building statues to you in 50,000 years... * It was nice to take some time and look at the water again. thank you, Shepard. * Thank you for talking. It helps. Michel * Thanks for speaking with the refugees, Commander. Glad it worked out. Miranda * I managed to catch up with a few old contacts. They didn't want to talk; but they did. More later. * Finally got back to the Citadel. Found what I needed. Talk to you soon. * Good luck. Mordin * Shepard, where is my lab? Using Med-bay but change to room layout very confusing. * Shepard. Should visit Med-Bay when you have free moment. Eve enjoys meeting new people. Noles * Thanks for helping me track those codes. No further trouble on my end. Good luck with the batarian fleet. * Nice work taking down that batarian. Worth a little paperwork to have one less terrorist running around. Samara * I have been dispatched to an asari colony under siege. There is so much suffering here. I will do what I can. * The Reapers have been driven back from this colony, for now. They are many, Shepard, but their forces can falter. * I will enjoy fighting the Reapers. I tire of duties that test my resolve and not my courage. Solik Vass * The video is coming together amazingly, Commander. This is going to get people stirred up! Tali * Even without geth in suits, we're getting some nice upgrades. Geth code plus quarian ingenuity is something to see! * For the record, I could still kick that turian diplomat in the gizzard. I won't, but I could. * hey Shepard im in teh lounge havinga drink, wanna hwlp? * Ow. Head hurts. Why do people do this for fun? And what happened to my spellchecker? Thane * Shepard, if you can come, hurry. Not much time. * Thank you for taking the time to speak with me, Shepard. I wish I could be of more help. Traynor * The new tech EDI licensed works like a charm. I could learn to like this ship. * I'm not saying I'd volunteer. So don't go looking for bombs. * Thanks for having me up, Commander. And for being a good sport when I destroyed you at chess. * Good luck on Horizon, Commander. If you find any civilians, do what you can, okay? * Good luck with Cerberus. Blow those bastards to hell. Wrex * Damn. This BETTER cure the genophage. The salarian's "procedure" hurts like hell. * I know what you did. Zaeed * No way we're all getting out of this war alive. Be fun to try, though. Category:Squad Members